yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Midousuji Akira
Midousuji Akira is a student at Kyoto Fushimi High School and a member of the cycling club there. Though he takes the title of "ace" and rules the club like a dictator, he is actually not the captain. Appearance Midousuji is tall and has exceptionally long limbs. He first appears with medium length hair but later cuts it short, then styles it into a dyed mohawk, and most recently cut it into having straight bangs. He has large, dark eyes and uniquely square teeth. Midousuji is also known to have a long tongue. Personality He likes to bare his perfectly straight teeth and call things "gross." Midousuji has a somewhat sadistic personality, as he constantly attempts to cause others emotional distress in order to achieve his goals. He appears to particularly enjoy harassing Imaizumi, but anyone he races against becomes a target of his mind games. Midousuji's desire to show off his teeth probably stems from the fact that his mother said his teeth were beautiful when he was a child. Plot Childhood When Midousuji was a child he lived with his relatives because his mother was hospitalized. He would bike to the hospital every day to see his mother. His mother told him that he had beautiful teeth and that she couldn't wait for the day when he would become a professional sports player. However, as kid Midousuji was not good at sports and bullied by classmates as a result. One day while he was at the hospital he told his mother that he had a race on Sunday, a day when she would be able to go out for a bit to watch him race. Sadly, his mother passed away before the race. After his mother's death he vowed to become a pro and to keep winning. Skills and Techniques As an all-rounder, Midousuji appears to have impressive talent in every area. He utilizes his incredibly lanky body and strange bike modifications to his advantage in ways that surprise and dismay his opponents. He also has an extremely strategic intellect, exemplified by how he creates contingency plans for nearly every occurrence. His combination of high mental and physical ability makes him a truly formidable opponent. He makes a point of researching every member from opposing teams that might be a threat and wastes little time in trying to mentally break down his opponents by using their pasts or fears against them. He has been generally successful in his attempts. Midousuji has ridiculed Imaizumi Shunsuke on multiple occasions during the Inter High and rattled him in the past by telling Imaizumi that his mother had been killed during a race. Midousuji used Shinkai Hayato's past trauma against him in a race and later insulted Shinkai, greatly upsetting Izumida Touichirou in the process. Midousuji's biking technique involves leaning over the front of his bike to an extreme level, almost to the point of his head being at the ground. This position streamlines his body in order to cut through most, if not all, wind resistance. His bike also possesses a modified saddle and handlebars that actually make it too small for him. In exchange for this mismatched sizing, his bike is much lighter than it would be. This not only makes his extreme riding position possible, but also allows him to use his long body and limbs to his advantage, as is seen during his sprint with Shinkai. Relationships Onoda Sakamichi Skills ;Eyesight : 20/10 vision Intelligence''' ' 20/10 intelligence '''Strategy' 20/10 strategy Hearing 8/10 hearing Trivia ; Favourite foods : Eel : Tofu ;Hobbies : Bicycles. Favourite manufacturer is De Rosa : Watches a major robot anime (his opinion on it is unknown) ;Favourite music : Western music : British music : Children's songs Gallery Midousuji.Akira.full.1641352.jpg|Anime concept art. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:All-rounders Category:Astrological sign: Aquarius Category:Kyoto Fushimi High Bicycle Club